Demon neko Ciel
by Nekobaby1997
Summary: Ciel is now a demon with a slight twist. hes also a neko, and Sebastian's pet. he and Sebastian and two other demons have to work together to accomplish Satan request. WARNING contains spelling errors since English ins-int my first language. fluffy childish ciel. a little oc. any ideals for future chapters please pm me. may contain bl in future chapters but only minor
1. im a pet

I couldn't believe my luck. One second I thought the demon was going to take my soul the next he was putting a collar around my neck, making me his pet. Next thing I knew my whole world turned black and I woke up some time later on a rather large bed. I had no idea what was going on. I sat up and looked around me. Where am I, I thought to myself. I hoped out of the bed and made my way towards the door.

I stopped at a full body mirror, and my eyes went wide with shock. I knew Sebastian had a thing for cats but I dint think he would take it this far. On the top of my head laid a pair of bleu cat ears. I brought my hand up to touch them, and to my worries they were real. Behind me where my tail bone was, was a long fluffy bleu tail. That bastard.

I walked down the hall way, hoping to find Sebastian. I needed answers. I could smell the scent of fish being cooked on top of a stove. I peered around the corner, where the smell was coming from. A man wearing a cooking uniform was in the kitchen. He was frying the fish. I never really liked fish before but right now the smell was getting to me. Must be because that bastard turned me into a cat.

I turned away from the kitchen, to find myself hit something. I looked up and came face to face with Sebastian. I had hit Sebastian square in the chest with my head.

"You bastard" I said thru my teeth

"Kitten shouldn't use such language" he said picking me up from under my arm pits. He hoisted me into his arms and holding me baby still.

"put me down" I said trying to break free of his demon grip.

"kitten must behave if he wants some fish, you are probably rather hungry" he said and I stopped trying to break free and looked at Sebastian. I hadn't realised it till Sebastian had mentioned it. I was rather hungry, it felt like I hadn't eaten in a while.

Sebastian carried me to the dining room where he sat down with me on his lap. The cook who I had seen earlier entered the room holding a silver plate. He placed it in front of me and removed the top. Underneath was fried fish covered in spices and thin layer of sauce. I really wanted to eat, but I wanted answers first.

"I'm not eating till you tell me what's going on" I said to Sebastian.

"if u eat your fish ill tell you after wards kitten, now say ahh" he held a piece of fish he cut up and stuck on a fork in front of my lips. I decided to protest since I was rather hungry and wanted to get answers and fast.

It was rather embarrassing being fed by Sebastian, I wasn't a baby, but then again Sebastian did have an obsession with cats. So now that he had me his pet he was probably going to releases his obsession for cats on me. I was not looking forward to it one bit.

When all the fish was gone Sebastian took a wet face cloth and whipped my mouth. I tried to turn my head away, but it wasn't working. Sebastian then stood up with me in his arms, and held me tightly but also gently in his arms.

"are u going to explain what is going on" I said to him

"be patient kitten. Wait till we get to somewhere a little more comfortable" he stroked my ears.

We entered a room with a sort of cat house in the corner. It was tall with holes that u could go into, and small things hanging down.

"you've got to be kidding me" I said to myself as he carried me over to the couch. I sat on his lap, which I dint enjoy.

"now then I suppose you're wondering whats going on" he said stroking my hair.

"and why I have cat ears, and a tail" I said to him.

"well in hell we don't have cats, or neko's for that matter. We have many hybrid pets thought mostly dogs and reptiles." He explain

"so let me guess, since you hate dogs and I don't think u like reptiles. You don't have pet. So u decided to make me your pet."

"kitten is rather clever isn't he" he teased and I shot him a glare. "I wanted a pet, and since most nobles have pets I found it rather silly I dint have one."

"you're a noble" I exclaimed

"yes kitten, and a high raking noble I must add." Sebastian said proudly

"okay okay, one more thing" I said gaining his full attention. "why"

"why?"

"yes why. Why not eat my soul instead of making me your pet" I clarified myself

"oh that's simple. I always found kitten rather cute and even as a human u were catlike"

"I was not cat like" I huffed and crossed my arms

"well then its seems to be getting late, and kitten needs his sleep" he said standing up.

"I thought demons dint sleep" he asked figuring since he was now part demon cat.

"you are only half demon, u still need to eat and sleep. And since ur soul is split in two. Demon and cat you will need to eat more and sleep more"

"what ever" I said .


	2. the invitation

The next morning I woke up, curled under the covers like an actual cat. I groaned and pushed the covers aside, stretched my limbs and yawned. Yesterday I hade discovered that Sebastian made me his pet. I really wanted to punch that bastard in the face. I thought he was going to eat my soul. But if u think about it I have no reason to complain. I did make a deal with him after all. So instead of him eating my soul, he made me his pet. I still wasn't happy about it, but I decided it was best not to get on his bad side. I had no command over him anymore. Who knows what he'd do to me if I disobeyed him.

At that moment Sebastian entered the room. he opened the curtains and smiled at me.

"good morning kitten" he said ruffling my hair, then scooping me up into his arms. "I think all give u a bath"

After those words were said, a shiver went down my spine. I was never afraid of baths before. But those words really got to me. I started to squirm trying to break free, as we entered the bath room and saw a tub filled with bubbly water. He set me down and began to remove my cloth. I was soon naked and a small blush creped my cheeks. I hit my privates with my hand that is until Sebastian took me until his arms once again. He began to lower me into the tub but I tried to stay clung to him.

"what's wrong kitten, you don't like the water" he said.

I don't know what was coming over me. I never used to act like this. I buried my face into older demons chest and closed my eyes. I could hear the sound of clothes being removed and next thing I knew I was sitting in Sebastian lap who sat Indian stile.

"sebas...tian" I said as the blush on my cheeks got pinker.

"don't worry little one, I got you" he said nuzzling my hair with his nose.

I sat on Sebastian, my back press up against his chest. He ran his hands thru my hairs as he lathered the strands with shampoo. Out of the bleu I began to feel a rumble in the lower area of the throat. I was purring. I tried to stop myself, but Sebastian's hand in my hair felt so good.

"kitten likes that hu" he said petting me more.

After the bath, I was totally embarrassed. I can't believe I acted the way I did. I stopped thinking that as I sat on the couch in Sebastian office. he was working on some paper work and I was rather board. Sebastian lifted up his head to look at me.

"why don't you go get me the mail, little one" he said to me

"Okay" I said, maybe that would cure my boredom for just a little while.

Just as I was about to leave the room I turned back around to face Sebastian.

"Ummm... where is the mail" I asked him

"in the letter box just outside of the front door." he said not looking up from his work.

I walked down the hall and made my way towards the front door. I opened the door and stepped outside. It had been the first time I stepped outside since my arrival in hell. I was surprised by what I saw. There were trees and grass, unlike the pictured hell of fire. The aura of the place felt dark and depressing. The grass was yellow and the trees dark and scary looking. It was also rather cold outside. I turned my head to the side of the door were a letterbox was placed up against the wall. I lifted its metal top and retched in. It was placed higher than me, so I reach my arm out, and grab unknowingly the letters inside. I took them into my hand and walked inside closing the door behind me.

On my way back to Sebastian's office, I looked over the letters in my hand. One was rather curious looking with a black wax stamp. Where the stamp appeared to be stamped on the wax was a picture of a horses side face.

I entered Sebastian's office, and placed the letters on his deck. He grabbed the letters and began to sort thru them. He thru many letter on the desk, ones which I think he deemed to be less import then the others. He stopped at the letter with the black wax stamp on it. He reached into his drawer and got out a letter knife. With one flick on the wrist the knife cut thru the wax. He placed the knife back in the drawer and opened the letter, revealing a folded paper.

"Come here kitten" he said obviously noticing I was staring at him and the letter with curious eyes.

I walked over to him and he grabbed me under the arm pits setting me on his lap. I was rather used to it by now Sebastian picking me up, and I hated to admit it I liked the attention. He began to pet my ears and could feel myself begin to purr. He continued to read the letter with his free hand.

He put the letter down, signaling he was done reading it. He put his arm around my waist, and nuzzled his nose into my bleu locks of hair.

"it seems I have been invited to a party this evening" he said to me and I looked up towards him.

"would kitten like to come with me" he asked,

"I guess" I replied not really sure on how to answer.

"you don't have to be nervous kitten, I wouldn't let anything happen to u well were there"

"I'm not... nervous you idiot" I said

"now then to prepare you for tonight" Sebastian said standing up still holding me and walking out of his office.


	3. At the party

I sat on Sebastian's lap as we road down the streets of hell, in a black horse drawn carriage. I was rather nervous about going to this "party" as Sebastian called it. I had no idea what to expect. I was never to found of party's as a human, so I doubted I would like them as a demon.

The carriage soon stopped in front of a large black manor. It seemed a little smaller then Sebastian's, but it was big none of the less.

"Where here" Sebastian said taking me off his lap.

He exited the carrier, and I grabbed his hand he offered to me. I noticed Demons, walking towards the entrance, pulling their pets along with them on a leash. I noticed all pets were wearing one. some pets were also barely wearing any clothes, but just enough to hid there privates.

"Wait a minute, kitten" he said digging his hand thru his jacket pocket and pulling out a night blue collar. It had a tag inscribed my name on it, as of Sebastian's and an address. I looked up at his with curious eyes and he ruffled my hair.

"That's so I don't lose you, little one. Now you have to kept holding my hand" I nodded, and he smiled gently at me walking up to the front door.

As the entered the manor, I noticed it resembled very much like a human party, with the exception of a darker aura. The male demons were mostly all wearing black noble suits, and the women demons were wearing black or blood red dress.

I gripped Sebastian hand tighter as we walked thru the crowd of people. All the other pets seemed to be older than me, and were shooting me looks. a man about the same high as Sebastian, with long black hair walked up to us.

"It's not very often i see you attend my parties Sebastian" he said

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to show off my pet, also to inform myself of the happenings of hell since I left" the man looked down at me, and I scooted a little closer to Sebastian. The man made me feel uncomfortable as he watched me with his blackish red eyes.

"he's not very popular species is he, and were is his leash"

"I see no use for such things on him. his just a feedling pet, he's also holding my hand so he won't get lost or run off" at that I rolled my eyes.

Sebastian and the other demon began to talk about something else, and I zoned out of their conversation. I could still feel the demon eyes on me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

As time passed I began to grow rather board that is until I noticed the demon leave and Sebastian tug on my arm. We began to walk thru the crowd of people, and I could hear a women's voice call out Sebastian's name. I followed Sebastian as he led me to a group of women sitting down in a circle on black red cushioned seats.

"Hello lady's" Sebastian said and I could hear the girls giggle.

"I dint know you had a pet Sebastian" one of the lady's pointed out to Sebastian. I could feel there eyes on me and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"I just got him recently" Sebastian said ruffling my hair

"he's so cute" said a women followed by another asking a question "how old is he"

"14"

"oh so he's just a baby, Hi there sweetie" said a women with red long black hair with red streaks.

I moved a little further behind Sebastian now clutching onto his pant leg. I dint know why I was acting like this, but I couldn't help myself.

"hes very shy, can you say hello to the lady kitten" Sebastian said looking at me, I looked to the lady then buried my head in Sebastian's back. I could hear Sebastian let out a small laugh before scooping me up in his arms. Next thing I knew I was sitting down on Sebastian lap being cooed at by the lady's.

I soon began to feel hungry and I could hear my stomach rumble.

"I think my kitten is hungry, lady's do you mind watching Ciel till I get back" he said and the lady's agreed giggling and Sebastian let me down of his lap and placed me where he sat. Sebastian left and the lady's were all looking at me giggling more.

Sebastian soon returned, and just in the nick of time. I was afraid I was goanna go crazy with the lady's cooing me.

Sebastian was carrying a big brown bag, on his hip as he lifted me up and sat me on his lap. He opened the bag and reaches into grab something. In his hand was small midnight blue cup with a lid and a spout. My eyes widen in shock. Did he seriously expect me to drink out of it.

"I am not drinking out of it" I said crossing my arms.

"Come on kitten, you must be hungry" Sebastian said placing the tip of the spout to my lips. I tried to protest but when I did so Sebastian put it in my mouth.

Could feel the warm liquid slid onto my tong, and right away I took it from Sebastian hands and into my smaller ones. It was delicious. i could taste milk and something else, unfamiliar to me.

"Its blood milk kitten" he said rubbing my back.

I looked up at him with big curious eyes, and he gave me a look saying _ill explain later_.

As the night grew later and later I began to feel extremely tired. I rested my head in Sebastian shoulder and I could feel him shift and then stand up.

"it was a pleasure meeting you lady's. I'm afraid I must take my leave, I need to put this little one to bed" he said petting my hair.


	4. Trip in town

**I**sat beside Sebastian on a large couch. He sat at one side with his legs crossed well I sat at the other with my legs pulled up to my chest.

"so what is blood milk?" I asked curiously recalling last night's events.

"its milk that's mixed with blood kitten. You see young pets such as yourself still need a certain amount of blood. And mixing that with milk helps your bones also" he explained to me

"Okay, one more thing why did that lady call me a baby"

"In demon years 14 is barely anything. Compared to the 100 year old demons out there, and even them are not considered adults."

"And why did u make me drink out of that cup" I asked

"one its easier to transport milk in it, two I dint want you to spill it" he said

"I wouldn't spill it" I said shooting him a deathly glare.

Sebastian smiled at me and stood up walking towards the front door. I followed after him trying to kept up with his long legs.

"Sebastian where are you going" I asked him

"we, kitten. We are going in town"

...time break...

It had been over 5 to 10 min that we had abandoned the carriage and began to walk down the streets of hell. I had to hold Sebastian's hand because there was apparently a law stating all pets had to be on leashes. He decided it would be best for both of us, for him to just hold my hand.

"Where are we going" I asked him

"You'll see kitten" he replied and I huffed. I dint really like surprises.

When I was human Elizabeth always tried to surprise me in certain ways. I wonder what she's up to. How's she's taking my death? I hate to admit it but I kind of miss her.

"What's wrong kitten" Sebastian asked obviously noticing my ears flat on my head

"Nothing... so are we there yet" I asked trying to change to topic

"Almost little one" he chuckled and he pushed a tinted glass door open (which I dint even know existed) walking into the unknown building.

My eyes widened in shock. He had brought me into a demon toy store, a TOY STORE of all places. I couldn't believe it.

"How old do I look, u idiot" I glared at him

"6" he said bluntly

"That's right 14... Wait did u say 6" I said well asked him.

He guided me towards a mirror, by the hand. I no longer looked to be around 14 but as much as I hate to say it a innocent looking cute kitty 6 year old.

"What when the hell did this happen" I asked Sebastian still in disbelief.

"Kitten the last time you looked in the mirror you did indeed have your 14 year old body. But little one you weren't done your conversion to a demon neko yet. It's been a couple of days since then. So now you're a full demon neko and this is the result of that." He explained to me

"Okay then why do I look 6?"

"Demons age differently then humans, also being a neko demon you probably won't grow much"

"Sebastian" I said angrily thru my teeth.

"well then come along kitten I want to get you something" he said dragging me away from the mirror by my hand.

Sebastian held my hand as we walked thru the narrow rows of toys. He stopped before one and grabbed something off the top shelf which I couldn't see. I tried to get a glimpse of it but by the time Sebastian had paid for it and the man behind the counter put it in a bag it was too late.

Outside the shop just beside the glass door, Sebastian reached his hand in the bag and pulled whatever it was out. It was a small dark brown teddy bear with black buttoned eyes.

"Here you go kitten" he said handing it to me

I took it into my hand and I remained speechless. He had bought me a teddy. I know I looked six but come one a teddy really.

He tugged on my hand and I began to follow him still holding the teddy by the paw in my hand. We walked in front of a big fancy important looking building.

"What's that building" I asked curiously

"that's the coexistent building of the shinigamie and demon. It's where the demons without a contract get souls that the shinigamie provide for them. In return the demons without a contract go there instead of hunt in the human world. But demons still hunt they just try not to get caught" he explained

"isn't the Grell" I asked him changing topic once I noticed a fiery red head.

"SEBASTIAN" i heard Grell yell and wave over to us.

Grell ran over to us and enveloped Sebastian in a big hug. I could tell Sebastian was it happy because I felt his hand tighten on mine and he also punched the red head with his free hand in his gut.

"is that how you great a lady" Grell asked

"No but I see no lady"

"So mean" Grell cried "weren't you suppose to eat his soul" he said to Sebastian once he caught a glimpse of me.

" He's soul belongs to me so I could anything I wanted with It." he declared

"He's so cute like this" Grell squealed just like the lady's from the party.

Grell reached out his arms and grabbed me from Sebastian, and made me let go of the bear in the process. He pulled me into a tight hug my face buried in his chest. I tried to push away but I wasn't strong enough. I felt helpless in Grell's arms. Just like before I don't know why, but I began to act childish.

"Sebastian" I whimpered

I heard Grell yell out in pain and soon I found myself in a different pair of arms. I looked up and found myself looking into Sebastian's red eyes. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and he gently patted my back. I hated the way I was acting, but I couldn't help it.

"Grell you should know better than to grab a pet from a demon masters arms" he scolded Grell. "Here kitten" he said handing me something and I looked up. In his hand was the teddy I hade dropped. I grabbed it into my own smaller hand and held it tight.

"But Sebastian" I heard Grell whine.

"Now you got MY kitten all upset. I think it's about time to go home, don't you little one'" he said and began to walk away from the reaper.


	5. The guest

**T**he next day I woke up on Sebastian bed. The last thing i remember was being held in his arms, which I probably ended up falling asleep in. I stretched my arms above my head, to be greeted by Sebastian grinning at the door.

"Did my little kitten have a nice sleep" he said walking over to me petting my ears.

I groaned in response. The next thing I knew I was being picked out of bed by two strong arms.

"Let me go, bastard" I yelled struggling to break free.

"Little one what did I tell you about your language." He teased me.

He opened the closet doors and began to pull outs clothes for the day. He dressed me in a plain white blouse and a pair of black pants. He then began to walk out of the room, with me in his arms of course. he made his way to the front door of the house and I raised my eyebrow.

"what are we doing here" I asked him

"an old friend of mine is coming to visit, so I thought it be appropriate to meet him at the door." he said opening the door and walking outside.

"and you dint tell me" I asked him as the cool autumn breeze made me shiver.

"I was going to kitten, but you were so cute sleeping I dint have the heart to wake you up"

"you don't have a heart" I mumbled under my breath

"there he is now" Sebastian exclaimed

I turned my attention to a carriage coming down the drive way. It stopped before us and a tall man with short black hair exited the carriage. Sebastian set me done beside him, holding my hand.

"Sebastian it's so good to see you" said the man shaking Sebastian hand

"you to Damien" Sebastian replied.

"and this must be your pet I heard so much about" I raised my eye brow curiously as to what Sebastian could have possible told him.

"why don't you come inside we can discus everything over a cup of tea" said Sebastian proceeding to walk inside followed by the man.

Inside Sebastian made his way towards the lounge area and sat down in the arm chair with me on his lap. Damien Sebastian friend sat down on the couch beside us. A servant, which I dint know Sebastian even hade, came up to us holding a tray of tea, and on it was a cup with a spout. Just like the one from the party.

"so how was your time in the human world" Damien asked as the servant handed him a tea cup and did the same thing to Sebastian.

"fairly good, I did manage to get myself a delicious soul, which is now my little pet ciel." Sebastian patted my head, and the servant handed me the cup with the spout. I rolled my eyes at that. "if I do recall you have a pet of your own"

"Ah yes, Raymond. He's a little older than your pet 10 in demon years. I left him in the carriage so your little one wouldn't be afraid, seeing as he's smaller" Damien explained.

"Im sure Ciel here will be fine. Why not bring him in" Sebastian suggested shifting me slightly on his lap.

Damien left the room, to re-enter the room a couple minutes later with a young boy with brown hair, freckles, floppy dog ears and slime tail. My childish instincts arose again and I stiffened in Sebastian hold.

"kitten this Damien's pet Raymond, why don't you and him go play outside" Sebastian said setting me onto the floor from his lap. I turned my attention to Sebastian and then back to Raymond.

"come on" Raymond said to me grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door along with him.

"puppy play nice with the kitten okay" I heard Damien say from behind us.


	6. Hide and seek

**O**utside the sun shined, and the birds sang. I had the urge to go after them, but suppressed it. Raymond dragged me along by the hand. We entered the edge of the forest surrounding the manor. He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Wanna play hide and seek" he asked me still holding my hand

"No" I yanked my hand out of his

"Why not, it's fun"

"Because it's childish" I said and as I watched his smile drop

"You're just afraid you won't win. I'm the best at it anyway, so it's understandable that you're scared" he crossed his arms

"I'm not afraid" I told him

"then prove it all go hide and you count" he said

"fine"

I closed my eyes and began to count. I dint know whether I had to count to 30 or 100 so I just counted to 60 giving him a minute to him. When I finished I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was all alone outside. I could see the manor thru the trees, but I figured he had probably gone further into the woods. I sucked up some courage and made my way deeper into the woods.

Walking thru the forest I crossed my arms over my chest. A cool breeze passed by me, and I heard a twig snap. I began to walk faster.

"Raymond, is that you" I said looking around me

I realised I wasn't able to see the manor anymore. I couldn't remember which way I hade came. I began to feel afraid and scared.

"raymond' I cried out again this time with a little more terror in my voice.

I noticed a small clearing up ahead and I made my way towards it. there was a small pond and a bush beside it. I soon heard movement coming from it and I walked slowly towards it. I separated the leaves and ...

"boo" yelled Raymond jumping out towards me.

I jumped backwards falling into the water. it wasn't deep but still. I felt tears well up on the side of my eyes. Raymond looked at me with concern and I began to cry.

"Sebastian" I cried rubbing my eyes with my hands.

I soon noticed Sebastian and Damien running towards us. Damien stopped at Raymond and Sebastian continued running towards me. I felt to hands under my arms and I soon found myself lifted out of the water.

"shh...shh its alright. I got you" he said rubbing my back

I buried my head in the crook of Sebastian's neck and clutched his jacket. I knew I was acting like a child but ltely I couldn't help it. I'll have to ask Sebastian about it.

"I think its best if you go for know Damien, I think my little one needs a nap" Sebastian said

"it was good seeing you Sebastian" Damien said

Sebastian turned around and made his way back to the manor. He brought me up to my bedroom and sat me on the bed. he left the room and came back after with a white fluffy towel and a pair of pyjamas. I took the wet clothes of my body and thru them in the laundry. He then proceeded to dry me down and dress me.

"Sebastian" I said quietly

"hummm" he said in reply

"why have I been acting like this, childish"

"Kitten, it comes with the change. You're only a 6 year old demon. Not to mention that you're a pet." He explained taking the towel into his arms and disposing it to into the laundry.

I dint reply to his answer, instead just let him tuck me into bed. Sebastian grabbed the teddy he had purchased for me, off my dresser, and handed it to me.

"got to sleep little one, ill wake you up later" he said kissing my forehead and leaving the room.


	7. Grell

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I thought you would like to read something the soonest possible. Since this is a short chapter chances are the next chapter will be realised in 3 to 4 days depending on how things are. Hope you like it.

…..

Yesterday had been a long day for me. I had met Sebastian's friends Damien's pet, Raymond. We played hide and seek where I ended up soaking wet in water. Then I was later put down for a nap by Sebastian. The night was more quite luckily we ate super in peace and after words I read a book from the shelves in Sebastian's office well he worked at his desk.

I walked down the hall way towards the kitchen. I had just woke up and I was rather hungry. Turning around the corner I could hear the sound of voices. I peered into the kitchen and saw Sebastian cooking over the stove well Grell was sitting down at the table.

"What is he doing here" I asked Sebastian and them both turned to look at me.

"He just came to bring me some news kitten" Sebastian said to me

"What kind of news" I raised a brow

"Just that the demons and shinigamis are having a meeting discussing about the lost souls" Grell explained

"Lost souls?" I questioned taking a seat beside Grell.

"Yes and since I need to be there, Grell here and is going to watch you for the day kitten" Sebastian said handing me food.

"What, why Grell"

"Would you rather I have Damien and his pet Raymond do so, little one"

"No" I said stabbing the food with my fork.

"Good then since this is settled ill be on my way. And Grell make sure he stays in your sight at all cost, if anything happens to him all have your throat." Said Sebastian giving a deathly glare at Grell as he did so.

"Kitten is nice to the scary man okay, and if he bugs you, you can scratch him" he said to me petting my head and giving me a kiss.

Sebastian left and Grell looked at me smiling. Grell was in charge and who knew what he was going to do to me. I pushed my breakfast aside and hoped off the chair. I wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

Just as I was about to leave the kitchen, I could feel two arms reach over and grab me. Since it was only me and Grell in the room I assumed it was him. And I was right. I tried to get out of his death grip, but no luck .

"Sebastian said I had to keep an eye on you. So you aren't going anywhere without Me." he said and I grunted in response

As the day went by Grell decided to dress me in something red. This wasn't a surprise at all. He made me cling to him all day, much to my dislike. And apparently Sebastian told him to put me down for a nap as well. Figures.

Later when I woke up I couldn't find Grell anywhere. This was a surprise because it was easy to spot the red head shinigami miles away. I looked all over the manor to find Grell, but I couldn't see trace of him anywhere. Childishly I became afraid of being alone and cried out his name.

I got no response and decided to go to Sebastian's office. That way when he got back I could tell him what a horrible job Grell did of watching me. When I got to the office I heard footsteps inside. I cracked the door open a little bit to reveal red.

"Grell?" I questions and he hummed in response

"what are you doing in here?" I asked again.

"you and I are going to take a little trip cutie" he said and I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"William needs me in his office and since Sebastian said I had to keep an eye on you. You are coming with me" he grinned

"such a great job" I mumbled sarcastically

"What was that cutie?"

"Nothing, so when are we going"

"right now" and with that me and Grell departed to the shinigami realm.


	8. lost soul

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while. School and shit, nothing interesting. Anyway here is chapter 8

…

Grell held my hand as I walked beside him, in the shinigami head carter's. The shinigami were all looking at me with frown's, and made me uncomfortable. Grell walked up to a door with the name William Spears on it and barged in.

"_will" _Grell chanted as the man from behind the desk looked up.

"grell what… what have I told you about bringing their kind here" he said pointing at me

"sebby told me to watch him well he attended that demon and shinigami meeting. Plus he's harmless and sooooo cute" grell explained and I rolled my eyes

"Sutcliff if you don't… " he was about to say until the door opened and a shinigami who I knew as Ronald knox entered.

"I was told to give you this" he said walking pass us a giving it to William.

I could see big red letters on the front, and he ripped open the top taking out the paper inside. his eyes scanned the paper and his face stayed neutral. he put down the paper and walked towards us.

"grell you are coming with me to the meeting" he said pushing up his glasses with his death scythe.

"But will, what about Ciel. I can't leave him he's too small"

"Bring him. But if he leaves your sight be warned" he said leaving the room and Grell followed after dragging me by my hand.

…

I followed both of the shinigamis to a building I have never seen before. They entered a room with a group of shinigamis and demons sitting around a large oval shaped table. I saw Sebastian looking towards us. He stood and walked towards us.

"grell what is he doing here" Sebastian said lifting me up into his arms

"you told me to keep an eye on him, and I did _shebby_" grell said

"if you would kindly take your seats I'd like to continue with are meeting" a shinigami said who I guessed from his tone of voice was a higher raking one.

Sebastian sat back down with me in his arms. He stroked my head, running his long fingers thru my hair.

"as I was saying, I think the angles…" someone said before I drifted off to sleep. I was tired, exhausted all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

When I woke up I was being carried out of the building I entered. I rubbed my eyes and gave a small yawn. I heard Sebastian chuckle and I turned to look at him.

"did you have a nice nap kitten" he asked me and in respond I nodded my head.

"what were you discussing in there" I asked

"Lost souls little one. it seems like an angle is taking them"

"oh"

"you must be hungry, why don't we go home and get something into that tummy of your hum" he said smiling.

"can I have chocolate cake for dessert" I asked

"yes kitten"

When we got home we had supper, and Sebastian gave as promised to me a piece of chocolate cake. After that he gave me a bath and tucked me into bed. nothing really happened for a couple of days, until we had an unexpected vistor….


	9. mission

I was curled up in one of the holes, in the cat house I saw when I first arrived in hell. I hate to admit it but it was rather comfortable. Sebastian was off in his office doing paper work, I'm still not too sure what his job is in hell. I know he's a noble and that's about it.

Even thought I was rather comfortable I dint really feel like lying about any longer. I jumped onto the ground and stretched me limbs in a cat like way. I wondered into the hall, to stop at the tops of the steps. At the front door talking to a man was Sebastian. The man bowed and left, and Sebastian ran his hand thru his hair. He turned and looked at me, and I could see him look a little surprised I was there.

"Come here kitten" he said softly to me.

I walked down the steps, a step at a time, and I held the rail while doing so. Sebastian picked me up and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. He ran his long fingers thru my hair and stroked my ears gently.

"Who was that" I asked

"Just a messenger from Satan's palace"

"Why would he be here?"

"He delivered me a message little one, and it seems I'm needed"

"You're not goanna leave me alone with Grell again are you" I asked him

"No kitten, I was told I could bring you with me" at that I smiled. Lately I hated being separated away from Sebastian, I liked it when I was close by him.

I sat on Sebastian lap as we road in a carriage down the streets of hell. A large castle came into view.

"is that where Satan lives" I asked not tearing my eyes away.

"yes and no" at that I lifted a brow "Satan lives in the east wing, well the west wing is used for business" he explained

A couple minutes later the carriage pulled up to the castle. Sebastian took me by my hand and led me inside. inside the walls were decorated in ancient tapestries. He walked up to a pair of huge doors, and he spoke.

"Sebastian micheals, pet Ciel Phantomhive here to see her highness" I hadn't heard my last name in a while… wait did he say her?

The doors swung open and sitting on a large thrown was a female. Satan was a girl; I was confused at the moment. I always thought of Satan as a man, a women dint fit the image.

Satan had long black hair, and wore red male clothing but feminised. Sebastian bowed and she began to speak.

"I presume you know why I called you here" she said to him

"Yes my highness" Sebastian replied. I for one would like to know I'm clueless.

"Come we will talk somewhere more private" she said leading us to the door and down the hall.

She brought us to a room, one like Sebastian's office almost, but much bigger and more heavily furnished. She gestured us to take a seat in front of her desk, and she behind it.

"Now then details as to why I brought you here" she began "You know from your meeting recently that there is a group of angles known as the Holy Saviors. That they have stolen souls from the coexistent building of the shinigami and demon, in hopes to purify them. Well I need you and Ciel to team up with 2 other demons and track them down and stop them. If the coexistent building becomes empty, I'm afraid will have to severe are relationship contract with the shinigamis and hunt in the humain world. I don't wish to have another war on my hands."

"and who are these two other demons" asked Sebastian.

"you will meet them latter, I have arranged for them to stay with you, you may leave now"


	10. claude and alois

I was anxious to meet who Satan arranged to stay with us. Sebastian seemed not happy at all about the arrangements, but then again he liked to work alone. a knock on the door filled the silent room with sound, I was sitting on the stair case watching the front door. Sebastian came done the steps and grabbed my little hand in his big one.

"Shall we go meet are guests" Sebastian said but I dint reply. He knew what my answer would be; it was obvious that I was waiting all morning to find out who they were.

Sebastian turned the knob and opened the door, my eyes widened

"Hello Sebastian" the man said. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Hadn't Sebastian killed him, and beside the man was a younger blond with floppy dog ears. I swear he was dead to.

"Claude, Alois" Sebastian greeted and I hide behind Sebastian's pant leg.

"awww Ciel is so cute" Alois said trying to get a better look at me. Alois was still taller than me he looked to be around 8, why the hell did I have to look 6.

Sebastian could probably sense my discomfort because he scooped me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead" Sebastian asked the question I was thinking about.

"You know it's hard to kill another demon, even with a sword to kill one. You simply severely injured me nothing I couldn't fix thought" Claude said. "I see we both became masters to pets, you don't have to worry I am no longer interested in him" even so I could feel Sebastian's arms tighten around me.

"Can I go play with ciel**" I heard Alois ask in a whinny voice.

"well I suppose since I need to discuss with Claude what plan of action we should take for the mission, ill let you _play_ with Ciel. But if you harm him in anyway I will rip your head off" Sebastian threatened and placed me onto the ground.

Alois grabbed my arm "come on Ciel" and pulled me with him, to where I have no clue. I looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, and we disappeared around a corner.

"Ciel I wanna see your room" he said to me.

"I don't have a room, I share with Sebastian" I explained to him, already annoyed. Why oh why did we have to work with them for the mission.

"Well then show me Sebastian's room" he asked. I denied his request but he kept bugging and bugging me. "please Ciel, please please plea..." "Fine" I yelled and he grinned at me. I showed him to the room and he frowned. "Its awful boring in here" he said walking around looking at everything. "I only sleep in here" I said as a matter of fact with my arms crossed. Alois opened the window and peaked his head outside. "What are you doing?" "letting some air in its stuffy in here" I rolled my eyes. He pulled away from the window and walked over to the small table beside the bed "what's this" he said picking up the teddy bear Sebastian gave to me. "its mine don't touch it" I told him holding my hand out for it. "Or what" he teased keeping it out of my reach. "Give it" I growled. "fine seesh" he said. He thru the bear at me and over my head. I turned around to see it fly out the window. My eyes widened. I looked out the window to see where it fell and ran out of the room. I ran pass Sebastian study and out the back door. I saw my bear in a pond near the garden filled with black and red roses. If I wasn't so preoccupied by my bear I would have pondered on the thought of the roses being black.

I stepped near the water's edge debating what to do. I really wanted the bear, Sebastian gave it to me. On the other hand I really hated water. I managed to pull myself together and I removed my shoes I had on. I touched the water with my foot, my ears going straight back. I took a deep breath and walked in. by the time I reached my bear the water was past my waist, just bellow my arms.

As I was about to reach for the bear I heard running behind me. I turned around to see Sebastian running towards me. Water splashed as he entered the pond.

"Ciel" he said as he picked me up. But before he did so I grabbed hold of my bear. He carried me out of the pond and took of his coat and wrapped it around my small frame. The water was freezing, but at less I have my bear. "Come on little one let's get you warmed up," I buried my head in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

He took me back to are shared room and stripped me naked of my wet clothes. He dressed me in a warm outfit and then began to question me on why I had gone in the water in the first place.

"Alois took **my** bear and thru it out the window. It landed in the water, and and you gave me it" I started to cry, tears welling up on both corners of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, and Sebastian picked me up. He rocked me back and forth bouncing me as he did so. "shh, shh its alright little one" he said soothingly in my ear. "will my bear be all right" I asked afraid for the worst. "yes it will be, kitten" I smiled and hugged Sebastian tighter.


	11. sick kitten

My head hurts, my limbs felt sore so did my throat and my nose was stuffed up. In all I felt horrible and above that I felt really cold. Sebastian had yet to come get me for breakfast, and I hoped he would hurry up. When I was human, I saw being sick as a weakness and wished to be left alone but now that im a demon I feel the need for comfort and another's touch.

The door opened and Sebastian came inside. He noticed I had yet to move and came over to me. my face was flushed my eyes were barely open.

"Sebastian" I croaked "I don't feel good" I felt Sebastian place his hand on my head.

"you seem to have got a cold kitten"

"I don't remember colds being this bad, and I thought demons don't get sick" I said to him making my sore throat even sorer.

"we do, little one. but demons like myself its harder, as for your type you seem to get sick faster and have a harder time battling illnesses." He said smoothing back my hair.

"why.. why do I feel the need to be around you" I asked

"when pets get into a weakened state they need to feel safe, kitten. Now then lets go put something into your tummy, then back to bed" he said.

I lifted up my arms and Sebastian scooped me up wrapping me in a blanket. I rested my head on Sebastian shoulder and we made are way to what I presumed would be the kitchen. There were no servants in the kitchen, and Sebastian placed me down on a chair at the small table. He grabbed some ingredients and began to cook. I could barely smell a thing with my stuffed up nose. A couple minutes later he placed a bowl of soup in front of me. Two arms surrounded me and I felt myself sit on Sebastian's lap.

"open up, kitten" he cooed and I complied. I could barely taste a thing, but the warm liquid going down my throat felt soothing. I ate about half of the bowl before I began to feel full and more tired.

"I think somebody needs a nap now, humm" and with that Sebastian took me in his arms and walked back to the room. On the way there my eyes began to droop, and I was soon gone.

When I woke up I felt extremely cold, my body was shaking and Sebastian was nowhere in sight. "Sebastian" I said shakily and soon he came thru the door holding the cup with the spout. I was too cold to care, and wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm.

"I'm cold" I said to him and I lifted my arms out wanted to be picked up. He set the cup on the bedside table and wrapped me in blanket taking me into his arms. I whined a little and I rested my head on his shoulder. "shhh.. its okay little one" he petted me hair. he sat down in a chair near the fire place and I snuggled closer. He took the cup and placed it near my mouth. I turned my head in protest and he sighed. "it will help kitten, please drink it" it took me a few seconds before I complied to Sebastian and began to drink. It was tea, warm and soothing tea that I was happy that I listened to Sebastian and drank.

The rest of the day I mostly slept, Sebastian held me in his arms for the past hour and now I was sitting in his lap as he worked in his office. He petted my ears and I purred leaning into his touch.

"Sebastian" I asked and he hummed in response "where is Claude and Alois" I hadn't seen them all day and was curios to where they were.

"They're getting clues for the assignment Satan gave, kitten"

"oh" I replied and we stayed in silence for a few minutes before I remembered something. "Sebastian, whatever happened to my bear"

"I washed him and hung him outside to dry" he replied

"is he dry now" I asked hopping for a yes.

"I believe so, why don't we go see kitten" he set down his pen he had writing with and took me in his arms, like he has been doing to me all day.

He walked outside in the backyard where the clothes line was, and I saw my bear hanging on the line. I really had to name him, calling him bear wasn't very creative.

He held me on his hip with one hand and used to other to unpin the bear and hand him to me. He smelt like outside, grass and fresh air. I smiled and held him close.

"Soul" I said looking into the bears eyes, and Sebastian looked at me oddly. "That's what I'm goanna call him, since his eyes are black and they look like there looking into your soul" I smiled at Sebastian and he ruffled my hair.

"how are you feeling kitten" he asked as we made our way back inside.

"better but I still feel tired and little cold" I told him

"well then how about you we go take a nap" I eyed Sebastian, why would he sleep.

"I thought you dint sleep" I asked him

"I don't have to little one, sleep for me is a luxury my body doesn't require it." he explained.

Sebastian disposed me onto the bed and he removed his shoes and got in beside me. He pulled me close to his body and I nuzzled my face into his chest.

…

He guys I hope you like this chapter sorry it took me awhile to update.

I just wanted to challenge all my fans or random readers to a challenge.

There is no prize it's just for fun.

I want you to come up with your own Neko Ciel story.

I'm going to call it the Ciel neko challenge.

I know harry potter has the severitus challenge so I'm making a challenge for kuroshitsuji.

So be creative.

Oh and happy new year 2013


	12. human realm

At sat on Sebastian lap as he himself sat in his living room reading a book, which I found dreadfully boring. My head was pressed up against his chest as he petted my ears with one hands and flipped the pages with another. Clutched in my hand was the bear I named Soul, I was rather found of the teddy. The doors to the room opened and Sebastian set his book aside. Claude and Alois entered, Alois clinging to Claude's arm.

"It seems like are targets have decided to stop purifying souls from the coexistent building of the shinigamis and demon" Claude said as he sat down Alois positioning himself happily in his lap.

"It seems are time together is over then" Sebastian stated.

"Not quite, it appears that they have moved on to purifying souls that have yet to be reaped, souls still attached to their bodies. Satan has changed are missions motive and we are to depart to the human realm as soon as possible" Claude explained and Alois jumped off the couch and walked towards me. I held Soul tighter remembering the event of days ago.

"Me and Ciel can go and play well you two go and get ready" he said and my ears flattened.

"No" I said simply

"I am not leaving you alone with Ciel; you caused my little one harm. And if it wasn't for Ciel being soaked from head to toe I would have ripped your head off, mutt" Sebastian pulled me closed

"How was I suppose to know it was going to fly out the window and land in water" he huffed. Claude stood up and made his way towards the door.

"I will meet you at the front of your manor in 10 min" he checked his pocket watch. "I have something to get first, Alois come" he called out and left the room "Coming" Alois said following after him.

10 minutes later I was sitting on Sebastian's lap across from Alois and Claude who were sitting opposite to us. And then something came to mind.

"Sebastian, what are we goanna do about are… extra features" I asked him referring to me and Alois tail and ears. It would be weird if humans saw these. "Also humans don't kept others as pets" I added

"Once we pass the boarders, those cute little extra features of yours are going to go away, kitten" he smiled yet I still fully dint understand how that was possible

"Also we'll be posing as a family. I and Claude will be brothers, you and Alois are our sons."

"Isn't that great Ciel we get to be cousins" Alois said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes.

By the time we arrived in London all are extra features were gone yet we still remained the same size. On the ride here Claude explained to us that he rented a house in the human realm that we would be staying at. Once we got all settled in, me and Sebastian decided to do a little investigating away from Claude and Alois who themselves decided to do their own thing.

I held Sebastian's hand with my little one, and in the other I held soul. Sebastian had a list of all the souls that had been purified as of yet, and so far there have only been 3. There were police guarding an area, an area, where the body of the soul that had been purified laid.

"We need to get a closer look at the body" I whispered to Sebastian

"Little one I have a plan but I need your help okay" I nodded and Sebastian told me what to do.

Minutes later when Sebastian was gone, I walked near the police but not to close. I rubbed my eyes, and began to cry. This was all part of Sebastian's plan. Distract the guards as he slips pass them so he can see the body, without being noticed. I began to sob louder and a clutched soul to my chest to add an extra effect. I gained the attention of two guards and they walked up to me.

"What's wrong lad" one asked kneeling down

"I… I… lost my daddy" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well help you find him" the man standing said

"Really" I sniffed

"Sure lad what does he looks like"

"He's tall, black hair, black eyes oh and very handsome that's what mommy yoused to say." I said playing the innocent child.

"Do you remember where you last saw him" the kneeling down one asked

"Ummm" I began to look around not sure what to say then someone caught my eye "DADDY" I yelled and ran towards Sebastian who I wrapped my arms around and hugged. He picked me up and hugged me back.

"Ciel I was so worried, little one. Don't run off like that again" he said acting like a worried parent.

"You must be this lad's father" the man who was kneeling said standing up.

"Yes thank you for watching him I was so worried" he placed a kiss on my forehead "Come Ciel we should get home its pass your nap time" and with that Sebastian carried me off.

When we were far away from the police and back in the carriage we took to get in town I began to question Sebastian on his findings.

"The body hade a marking on it, left side of the neck, shaped like wings" he said

"Do you think it's there marking? I wonder if the other body's have it?" I questioned

"I'm not sure kitten, but we will find out latter once Claude and Alois get home. For now I think it's somebody's nap time" my eyes widened.

"What I thought you were joking earlier" I exclaimed looking straight at him

"Kitten I told you, you need more sleep then before did I not. Plus a little nap will do you good after all that crying" he chuckled and I crossed my arms pouting.


	13. Noble

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have no excuses. Also I apologize in advance for the shortness of the story, but don't worry another one will be posted very soon.**

I was laying on the couch my head in Sebastian lap, as he petted me hair. I missed my ears and tail, though I would never admit it out loud. I was dozing off, just as Claude and Alois walked in. Sebastian looked up from his book he was reading, and I tilted my head towards them.

"Shall we discus are findings" Claude said taking a seat Alois sitting on the arm rest.

"Certainly" Sebastian said and hoisted me into his lap my back up against his chest.

"There were strange marking on the two bodies, a pair of wings beside the neck" Claude said

"The body I saw had the same marking" Sebastian said

"Do you think that there trademarks" I asked

"Probably why else would all the bodies have it" Alois replied

"They might be posing as humans" Claude said "it's the easiest of way for them to spot out there next victim and observe them."

"You might be right, being angles there probably posing as nobles and hiding their Angelique scent so there not caught"

"We should question the town's people about the nobles" I said

"me and Claude will do that kitten, you stay here with Alois"

"why it was my ideal" I exclaimed clearly unhappy

"Little one it will be easier to get information out of people without little children around"

I wanted to protest, but I decided against it. I did after all look like a 6 year old, but still I wanted to go with them

"We should leave right now so we can get a head start" Claude said getting up and Sebastian doing the same so I hopped of his lap.

"Ill watches Ciel well your gone" Alois said hugging me and I tried to push him away

"What no way" I protested still trying to became free of his grip on me. Sebastian came over and took me into his arms

"Ciel is perfectly capable of watching himself, besides we won't be gone to long" Sebastian set me down to my feet and patted my head kissing my forehead. "be good" and with that Sebastian and Claude were gone.

I turned my heel and walked away. "where are you going" I heard Alois ask. "to the library so I can read" I replied continuing to walk.

"what buts that no fun" Alois whined.

I opened to doors to library and scanned to books. There weren't as many as there was back in hell but it would have to do. I ran my finger across the book titles, stopping on a black on with golden letter. _The midnight song_. I let myself relax into the large armchair beside the fire.

_A crow is not what it seems. And like a crow…_ I feel asleep my world turned black. I had no idea where Alois was? when I woke up the moon was just beginning to rise. I walked over to the window and placed my hand on the glass. It chilled me yet I dint remove it, it reminded me of what it was like when I was human, before I met Sebastian. When I was in there, in their hands of my captors. I was all alone, cold. When I met Sebastian, it was the best thing to have ever happen to me. Now living as his pet wasn't as bad as I first thought it would be, I rather like it now.

"it's a beautiful moon isn't it kitten" I turned around and there stood Sebastian, he had come back. I ran over to him into his arms. I liked the way it felt when I was with him.

"my my you seem rather affectionate, what has gotten into you little one" I dint respond I just nuzzled my face deeper into the fabrics of his coat. I felt Sebastian run his hand thru my hair. if I was back in hell id be purring right now.

"lets go give you a bath and get you all cleaned up" Sebastian said

"what why" I asked looking at him

"we are attending a ball kitten, so we can get a closer look at the noble we suspect" Sebastian explained.

**Next chapter release date Sunday or Monday or even Friday at the earliest **


	14. plan gone wrong

**As promised the next chapter to my story, hope you all like it and remember to leave a comment, so I know what you think**

I sat on Sebastian lap as we road down the street towards the ball. We had discussed the plan earlier and I dint feel too happy with my part.

_Earlier that day _

"We will all be hiding are demonique scent, except for Ciel. He will draw the angles out of hiding " Claude said

"Wait what, why not Alois I don't wanna be bait" I said a little panicked

"we need someone more venerable then Alois, little one, no harm will come to you. Plus I don't think even angles would care for the mutt" Sebastian said

"hey, I am to kidnapable" Alois said pouting

"Alois do you know how stupid that sounds, and I don't think kidnapable is even a word" I argued with him and just as he was about to retort back Claude intervened.

"Ciel you'll be the bait, that's final" Claude said with authority.

_Present moment _

I held Sebastian hand as he helped me out of the carriage and led me inside. Sebastian explained to me that the noble we suspected was the one hosting the ball. The servants are the other angles of the group, holy saviours.

When we entered and made are way into the crowd I noticed some of the servants stop what they were doing and look around. Obviously trying to find where the demon scent was coming from, not knowing it was me.

Sitting surrounded by women was a man with long blond hair. The noble who was in charge of the ball. His appearance did fit one of an angle. Me and Sebastian stayed a good distance away. We dint want to pull attention to ourselves. Beside he would soon figure out my scent and come to see us. He would probably assume I made a contract with Sebastian, since his demon scent was hidden. It was not unheard of, of very young demons having contracts. It was not very known but it wasn't impossible .

We waited a short period of time before one of the nobles servants came up to us.

"lord Adrian would like to see you" he guided us towards him and we sat down across from him.

"it is an honor being called upon by a noble with statues like yourself" Sebastian flattered him

"Yes well I have never seen you before, so I was curious as you who you were" he spoke to Sebastian his eyes traveled to me. he figured out I was demon, the plan was working.

"I am Laurence Green and this is my son Christopher" Sebastian lied, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"It's nice to meet you sir" I said with a fake smile

"My, what a charming young lad you got there, and so cute" he said to me looking at me with his bleu eyes.

"Thank you he gets the looks from his mother mostly" Sebastian said smiling

"And where is his mother, I dint see her with you" he asked looking around a little

"she's not here anymore, daddy said mama went to heaven" I told him acting sad.

"im sure your fathers right, if she was good enough I'm sure her soul id with god"

As the night carried on people began to leave. Sebastian talked to Adrian for a while, Adrian's eyes trailing to me now and then.

"Would you like to see the garden, I made with the finest white roses" Adrian offered and we agreed. He led us outside into garden, and the roses looked liked pearls, since the shade of white they were colored was very shiny. As we walked deeper into the garden a smell caught my attention. I heard something, or someone fall and I turned quickly around. Sebastian was on the floor with a man standing behind him. I turned to Adrian and he had a cruel smirk plastered on his face. My eyes began to droop and I felt myself fall into a dark abyss. This wasn't part of the plan, where are Claude and Alois?

**Tada what do you think about this chapter? Where are Claude and Alois? Well you'll have to read to find out! **


	15. Captured

**Please comment when finished reading, so I know what you think and feel obliged to continue righting it. A little Boys love in this chapter, but only a kiss between two dudes.**

I woke up, to a bright light hitting my face. I squinted my eyes, and soon made out the shape of a window. The light was shining thru onto my face and I looked around the room. I was in a room in a large on canopy bed, with silver silk hanging down. I stood up from the bed, my feet touching the cold floor. Where was i? The door was locked so couldn't get out. I tried the window but my hand burned when I tried to pass it. The door opened and Adrian came in. he was wearing a white suit with a golden wing pendant on his left side.

"Hello Christopher" he said and walked over to me "or should I say Ciel"

"How do you know my name" I asked looking at him suspiciously

"I have my ways. I also know you are a pet" my eyes widened how could he tell? where my ears and tails showing? I touched my head looking for ears. "It's your scent, u smell like a pet" my eyes narrowed then I remembered something.

"What did you do with Sebastian" I asked him.

"The humans safe" he said to me and I almost let out a sigh of relief, almost but I dint. Adrian dint now Sebastian was a demon, it meant the plan might still work, I just hade to play my part right.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I was planning on just killing you off, but seeing as you're a pet and it gets boring time to time. I think ill kept you" he said putting his hand into his pocket

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and felt something go around my neck. Adrian was standing over me and smirked.

"I haven't seen a neko before, your much cuter with your ears and tale" I lifted my hands and felt to furry appendages and I looked around to see my tail.

"how?" I questioned

"this collar lets me see your demon appearance with the exception of letting me controlling you" he petted my ears and I batted his hand away. I heard a clicking noise and saw clip attached to a leash connect to my collar. I pulled at it and he made a tsking noise.

"no, no, no you musint do that, kitten must be a good boy" my ears flattened only Sebastian was allowed to call me kitten. He pulled me out of the room by the leash and lead me down a hallway. He pushed opened a large double door, and inside was a long table with 5 angles sitting on the sides. He sat down at the end of the table and placed me on his lap. I tried to escape but he held me tight.

"Gentlemen I'd like you all to know that this little demon here is my pet, therefore mine. You are not to talk or touch him" he said possessively and the other dint says a word about it.

"Also, as for the souls we've been purifying I plan on hosting another meeting tomorrow night to discuss the plan" he said and at that point I was zoning out. Not that I wanted to but I felt extremely tired. i wanted to know more about the plan, I fought to stay away.

"Go to sleep my pet" Damien said and I felt my head be pressed by his hand up against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell into a world of sleep.

I dint dream well I was sleeping, well I sort of did in a certain way. It felt like I was floating on air, surrounded my complete darkness. I yelled for Sebastian or somebody to save me, but there was no one. I was all alone. Guess you can call it a dream, thought it was more of a nightmare.

When I opened my eyes it was hard to make out what things where at first. I was on something soft and comfy. It was a small round bed placed in the corner of the room. It was a dog bed, I knew he thought of me as a pet but this was ridicules. Even so, I was part cat, so a dog bed was an insult to me. In the corner I noticed a water bowl and food bowl. It was filled with normal food, and not animal food. There was a door slightly open, it was my chance to escape. I got to my two feet and made a break for it. I felt myself be tugged backwards and I fell to the grounf choking.

"What the hell" I said to myself as I turned around and saw I was attached by a leash that was hooked to the wall. I tried to unclip the clip attached to the collar around my neck. It was no luck it was clipped on good.

Damien entered the room and smiled at me. He bent down and tried to pet my head. I snapped at his hand and managed to draw a little blood. He pulled back and I felt myself get tame. Then I realised it was the collar, he was commanding me. Like the other day when I felt tired out of the blue, it was his doing.

I felt the need for another touch, because of the stupid collar. So when he went to pet me again I leaned into his hand. I scolded myself for such actions but it couldn't be helped. He unhooked the chain and gathered me into his arms. I rubbed my face up against his cheek, I was trying not to but I couldn't. That was when he kissed me on the lips. That was my first kiss.

**I hope you like this chapter don't forget to comment, the more comments I get the more I'm encouraged to continue writing and not giving up on this story. **


End file.
